


"The tears are good tears?” "Kiss me again.”

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, I'm just a hopeless romantic, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: It's a beautiful morning with John laying by your side - but he's about to ask you something that will change both of your lives forever
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"The tears are good tears?” "Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just the sweetest of fluff for my friend Anna who deserves to read all the John Marstons stories possible 😘

“Morning” John whispered as you opened eyes to the sight of him laying next to you.

“Good morning” you whispered back “How long have you been laying there watching me?”

“Not long enough” he smiled, brushing a loose hair from your face before leaning in to softly kiss you. As his lips brushed against your own, you felt your heart soar, knowing that you had never felt has happy or safe as you did right at this very moment with John Marston by your side.

Finally breaking away, he rested his forehead against your own, smiling at you as you both said nothing. Grinning back, looking deep into each others eyes, you both knew no words were needed between the two of you.

After a few moments, you watched as John fumbled about, reaching for something underneath his pillow

“What are you doing?” you laughed carefully watching his expression as it changed from happiness, to worry and finally relief.

“I thought I'd lost it” he admitted as he produced a small box and opened it carefully checking it's contents were still there. He turned to show you what he was looking at – a stunning silver band, with a single diamond perched on top. “I was gonna wait and do this properly, but I don't want to wait another minute longer of not being your husband. [Y/N] will you marry me?”

You sat up in shock, with tears starting to fall down your face. This was the last thing you expected from John. Who knew that deep down he was a secret romantic, and that he actually wants to spend the rest of his life with you? Still speechless, you looked up from the ring and nodded at him.

“ _ **T**_ _ **he tears are good tears right**_?” he asked, wiping your cheeks

“Yes John they are” you beamed “and of course I'll marry you”

“Then come here and _**kiss me again**_ ” he told you, carefully placing the ring on your finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't perfect - but it was a sweet idea and I just needed to get it written down 😊


End file.
